sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Aari The Ferret
Under Construction ''' '''This article cannot be trusted, y'all. It's not done yet. Sorry for teh inconvenience. Aari the Ferret(アーリ・ザ・フェレット）is one of the main protagonists of MintedMusic's Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Characters. She is an anthropomorphic 14-year-old cyan ferret who has the ability of flight and control of electric matter. She has the ability of flight, and is also capable of surfing in air with her special Glider Board. Her main attack weapon is the Strike Sword, which includes not only normal sword damage, but her power to manipulate electricity through her sword. Aari is outgoing and adventurous with a wicked sense of humor at times. She can be really tomboyish and loud, but in the end she only is friendly to everyone she sees except for obvious enemies. Concept and Creation Aari was first created by MintedMusic as a calm, girly ferret. The main objective of her existence was like any other fan character; Aari was first thought of as MM's main protagonist for her characters. She started off simple, with her mint green dress along with black leggings and yellow shoes. In this time, she was meant to be fifteen. Her second redesign turned her as fourteen. She was dressed as a stereotypical skater girl, and was first given the ability of flight. Her page was created in the beginning of 2015, where she did not gain any attention at all. Therefore, she was also added as her old version in the Sonic Fanon wiki, and is still being rewritten today. Her name was still "Aria". Her earliest design displays her with a more cyber-themed appearance. She now has lightning powers, with additional weapons. She was renamed Aari from her original name, Aria, due to the way it sounds very similar to "Maria" as in Maria Robotnik, who is an original Sega character. Her concept and story is expected to change multiple times until her final concept is finished. History Backstory To Be Announced. Personality and Traits Personality Dis TBA. Characteristics and Physical Traits Aria is a 14-year-old female ferret, standing at about 3'5". Her fur and long fur shaped into what's supposed to resemble a lightning matches her lightning dagger strapped to her belt. She has cyan fur and hair, matching her sharp pure blue eyes with two thick lashes. She wears a black strapless half-shirt with a blue, white, and yellow half-jacket over it. Her shorts are also black. She wears shoes the same color of her jacket. She also wears silver wrist cuffs. She would be voice by Jamie Chung on her English version, but her Japanese version is still undecided. Skills and Weaponry Aria is in possession of useful tools, such as her dagger, but her natural skills and powers also play a big role in her combats. She has the ability to release destructive kicks, along with overall lower body strength. Her electric powers transfers into her main weapon: the dagger. Shock Strike: ''Aari is in possession of a blue-silver dagger. Her dagger can not only damage like a normal dagger, but there is a special switch that allows Aria to transfer her electric powers into the blade. With this, she can shock her enemies and make a damage with her blade, knows as "Shock Strike". ''Kicks: Aari is very skilled in kicking. Her kicking is very strong for her age and gender, and can even reach superhuman strength at maximum. Air Glide: Air Gliding is also an option. Air gliding is done with her Glider Board, which allows the possessor to soar through the sky straight and stable, almost like riding a super-speed, diagonal elevator. Bolt: When Aari manages to punch in the right spot with the right part of her knuckle, she can send a shock almost as strong as her dagger. Swiftness: ''Aari has a pretty good speed. Because she has lower body strength, she is a relatively fast runner and thus is able to move quickly out of an opponent's reach or getting in reach with an enemy quickly. ''Flexibility: ''Flexibility allows her to avoid the attacks from her enemies quicker and more accurately. ''Storm Ring: ''Aari is able to make her dagger/sword spin rapidly in space, and it creates a ring of electric shocks and can be thrown towards an opponent. ''Slider: When an enemy is attempting to attack her, Aari can slide her leg across to her opponent's feet rapidly, knocking them over, and then avoiding their attacks. Cyber Wrist: ''These ordinary-looking silver bracelets of hers actually have a cyber power. When pulled, they can send out illusions which may be able to confuse opponents. Weaknesses The list below either tells what she lacks or an actual weakness. ''Upper Body Strength: ''Since Aari's main focus is on her lower body strength(kicking, running, etc) her punches and such aren't as strong. This can be a problem if her lower body is unavailable. ''Balance: She may be a good runner, but not much control and balance can be combined with that strength of hers. When running or moving rapidly, she has the risk of bumping into something, falling, or going to unintended spots. Heights are also not an option, either, if her balance is bad. Earth Attacks: ''Aari has trouble handling attacks with rock, or anything earth-like. She can use her sword, but unless she has the energy to strike lightning hard enough to destroy it, when rock(or any earth kind matter) wraps around her body and traps her, the way out will be hard for her. ''Being Attacked On Upper Body: ''Since her upper body is relatively weaker than her lower body, when attacked too severely on the upper body, it can weaken her quite a bit. Relationships Neon The Ferret Aari and Neon are have a warm brother-and-sister relationship. While they have opposite interests and talents, their bond as siblings is very strong, and usually are together. When Aari travels, she wants to be with him and participates in events or adventures together. Aari of course messes with him a lot which annoys Neon very much, and they do argue frequently, but one can't be there without the other. Khione The Cat Aari is Khione's best friend. Much similar to Neon's relationship with her, Aari likes to tease her and at one point Khione even dislikes her, but once she got to know her they've became best friends before they noticed. Khione and Aari don't argue(which isn't the normal case for Aari), but they have a comfortable familiarity towards each other that causes them to act like any other pair of best friends. Moons the Jackal Moons is like a younger brother to Aari. Their personalities may be different, but their adventurous and sometimes even reckless actions line them up together as fairly good friends. She really loves him like a brother, and has her concern towards him, even if they don't spend much time together due to the age gap and location of their cabins. Theme Songs '''Ellie Goulding---Burn' While it may leave out her non-serious personality, it shows how she is strong in what she believes and the "burn" part may incorporate her abilities...sort of? Anyways, it is her theme so you know whatever xD Quotes This category will be available on display after she appears on her first appearance! Trivia * Aari's original name was Ari, besides from the fact it used to be Aria(but was removed due to the similarity to Maria Robotnik), but an extra "A" was added because it seemed empty and confusing to some people who has never heard it auditory. * Her favorite food was based off of her creator's interests. * She is so far the only female character when her hair or fur is untied. * She used to have the ability to control water, but now it is electricity. * When her first concept was thought of, the creator hardly even knew the Sonic Fanon. Thus, some of her characteristics and background still remain confusing or inaccurate, which is one of the main problems of her redesign. * Her fur color has never changed ever since her idea actually became stable. Category:Females Category:Ferrets